marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilli Stephens (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ghost Girl | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Department H, formerly Hull House | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Identification code permanently tattooed on lower back | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Unknown | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Seagle; Scott Clark | First = Alpha Flight Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = Lilli Stephens lived with her grandfather, a cattle farmer, until his death. She was then placed in the Hull House Orphanage in Orloo, Ontario. She was taught under strict discipline to obey orders and to learn to accept that some things are as they are and that she had no control over them. It was there that it was discovered she had the ability to will herself into an intangible state by the headmistress, Mrs. DeLaSalle. Lilli was allegedly adopted by "The Smiths" but was, in fact, taken by Department H's Youth Acceleration Division's Coordinator Proctor. When she arrived at Department H, she was experimented on, tested, tattooed with a bar code and fitted for a costume to be a part of Alpha Flight. However, Lilli was slightly rebellious, wanting to return to Hull House and see her friend Claire. She attempted to run away multiple times. In her first attempt to escape she encountered Diamond Lil who thought she recognized Lilli. She also bumped into Puck but he was unable to help her escape. When the new chief of operations at Department H, Mr. Gentry saw to it that Lilli was given free reign through the complex and moved into the Alpha Wing, where she bumped into Flex. The two have become fast friends with a growing attaction. Lilli's first mission with Alpha Flight, under her guise of Ghost Girl, was against the third Weapon X. Since that time, she became a full-fledged member of the new . | Powers = Intangibility: Lilli is able to become intangible at will, as well, she can make other matter intangible by touching it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The source of Lilli's abilities is unknown. Department H appeared to maintain Hull House for the purpose of harvesting potential super-beings from among the children, dubbed "Legacies". Some, like Radius, were the alleged children of known mutants or superhumans. Whether Lilli's powers came from an unnamed parent or some other source, however, was never confirmed. * When Lilli had an identification code tattooed on her lower back, she was reminded of her grandfather branding cattle. She did not protest and accepted her branding. * Prior to her arrival in Hull House, Lilli's legal guardian was apparently her grandfather. What happened to her parents has never been established. * When Diamond Lil met Ghost Girl for the first time, she thought that the girl looked strangely familiar. This was apparently a hint about Ghost Girl's origin, but it was never really explained. It is unclear if Diamond Lil had met her before, or if she had met someone with a familial resemblance to Ghost Girl. Ghost Girl's family remains a mystery. | Trivia = | Links = * Ghost Girl at the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook }} Category:Intangibility Category:Unknown Origin